


Mad With Power

by WeaverOfWorlds



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Death, MERCILESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaverOfWorlds/pseuds/WeaverOfWorlds
Summary: Finding themselves in a strange realm, the cast of Critical Role fight their way to a large and imposing castle, finally meeting the one who brought them there. And, to their shock, it's a horrifically familiar face.





	Mad With Power

A throne room; grey stone and red carpet. The group had no idea how they'd arrived here, but they did know a great and evil power resided in this stronghold. 

And now they faced that evil.

They'd entered all at once, Travis breaking down the door with his war hammer with a powerful swing to the lock. They rushed in, Laura pulling her notched arrow to full draw in her longbow, Liam tightening his grip on his daggers, Ashley swinging her mace up, ready to attack, Taliesin aiming his rifle at the throne and Orion, Sam and Marisha clutching their shortswords tightly, the weapons still rather clumsy in their grips.

The man was lounging in the oaken throne on deep red cushions, his long brown hair hanging loosely over his face and a deep purple cloak spread beneath and beside him. It was a man they all knew well. He glanced up at them as the door crashed open, a cruel smirk playing across his thin lips. "Always the brute, eh Grog?" That familiar voice, thick with sadistic pleasure and mild amusement, drawled with a careless ease and dark grace. "You certainly took your time, I was expecting you ages ago." He got slowly to his feet, standing tall, looking down his nose at those assembled. "So, what now? You gonna try and kill me?"

They all lowered their weapons slightly and Laura stepped forward, "Matt?"

The long haired man gave a dark chuckle, his pale green eyes beginning to glow with a violet lustre. "Oh Vex'ahlia, I'm surprised at you; normally you're so much smarter than this." His hair and cloak began to blow about, the gleam in his eyes growing brighter as he began to lift off the ground, "lowering your guard in the face of a powerful foe? So unlike you~" He thrust a hand forward and sent a powerful bolt of violet, arcane energy streaking through the air towards Liam, hitting him squarely in the chest and sending him flying, crashing to the floor where his body lay, motionless.

Orion glowered at the man, "Matt this isn't like you, what happened to you when you were transported to this plane that did this to you?"

Violet eyes flashed and Orion fell to his knees, clutching his chest and throat and gasping for air. "You too Tiberius? Wow, I'm disappointed in you. Such a proud sorcerer brought so easily to his knees."

"OI!" Travis barked out, shifting his voice to that of Grog. If  _'Matt'_ thought they were their characters then he was gonna play along. "Listen up Mercer, if you don't cut the crap and tell us what's going on you're gonna get this hammer to your fucking nads."

A sickening smile spread across the dark sorcerer's lips as he levitated there, looking down at the assembled group. "You all keep calling me this; calling me Matt, Mercer. That's not who I am. It's never been who I am." He shot off another bolt of energy at Travis, sending the man staggering back as it hit his shoulder. "That was never who I was, it was merely a mask, an act. A charade. And then I got bored, I got bored of being Matthew Mercer and, more importantly, I got bored of you. I felt it was high time that I wiped this wretched life away, destroying everyone I knew in this one before moving to the next, leaving no trace behind."

"But you're a voice actor, you voiced in  ** _Overwatch_** of all things. You became a  _meme_. How're you gonna erase that?" Sam had spoken up, voice loud and determined.

"Foolish bard. I'll destroy your whole  _world_   if I have to. Turn everyone on that hunk of rock to ash. Or maybe I'll just become a god, smiting people as I see fit."

Suddenly there was a cacophanous bang as a gunshot rang out and the sorcerer clasped a hand to his left shoulder, gasping in pain. Taliesin quickly reloaded his rifle and shot again, sending another bullet into the sorcerer's chest. 

Before he could get off another shot, however, his entire body was engulfed in a dark fire, burning his form to a charred husk almost instantly. 

The shadows in the room began to close in, the sorcerer's aura a dark purple mist that seemed to swallow the room and all those in it.

"Matt! Please!" Marisha cried out, shielding Laura and Ashley as they ran to Liam's aid. "Snap out of this! I know this isn't you, you're a good man, a brave man, a kind man. You're stronger than this infernal darkness that's taken you over."

The darkness closed in around her, wrapping her tightly and suffocating her. "That's enough of that I think."

Everyone was paralyzed in fear now, no one could even think what to do. This had become more than a game; this was real, with real lives at stake.

Liam sat up, leaning against Laura and wincing in pain as he looked up at this dark being. "What... what are you?"

The sorcerer laughed, a loud and booming laugh that chilled all who heard it to the bone. The room was almost in pitch darkness as he grinned down at them, his entire form radiating a dark and malevolent power. "Why, my dear Vax'ildan, I'm so  glad you asked." The darkness became absolute, all that was visable were the sorcerer's gleaming violet eyes. 

**_"I'm Mercilesss~"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this was just a random idea I had one day. I have this idea that an evil Mercer would be the ultimate Disney Villain; monologues and everything. Also yes, his name is a pun but it makes sense if you think of him being, not only without mercy, but without what makes him Mercer. Aka being mercer-less.


End file.
